Curiosity and Attraction
by hannahaddicted
Summary: Ulquiorra survived Ichigo's attack. Now he's interested in the boy. Maybe more than just curious. Yaoi IchigoxUlquiorra


**Pairing: Ichigo x Ulquiorra**

**Setting: After Ichigo regained his full power**

Ichigo's chest rose and fell with a steady rhythm. The pale light of the lamps outside brightened the room. Ulquiorra watched the boy sleep, the one who defeated him, him and Aizen and his own lost of powers. He had observed the young substitute during his fights, after he himself was defeated. His healing powers weren't able to help him while the beast's reiatsu pressed on his chest. Ulquiorra escaped without the orange haired vasto lorde noticing.

Now he was standing next to his bed. Staring at this lithe body shifting under him. The strong arms that threw him around now lying still on his bare stomach. It was too long that he was watching the substitute's sleep, but he couldn't end his night hours, his obsession, his curiosity about the teen's strength.

Suddenly the boy moved, his arms falling to his sides, eyes fluttering. Ulquiorra panicked. He couldn't get caught. With a quick sonido he left the room.

Ichigo fully awakened. He felt … something. It seemed like someone had been there. Another reiatsu. Who did it come from? He tried to sense it but the remnants were too weak. He grabbed his phone and called Ishida.

"Oi Ishida, someone's been here. Come over and try to find out who. I don't want anybody to come into my house. Maybe my sister's are in danger."

A few moments later Ishida appeared in his room. "Would you mind holding back your reiatsu. How am I supposed to feel something if your spiritual pressure is covering it."

"I'm trying, baka!" After Ichigo suppressed his spiritual energy a little bit further, Ishida concentrated. "You were right. Someone was here. Either he's really weak or he's covering his reiatsu. I can't really tell who it was. But it seems it was an arrancar. I can't imagine an arrancar to be this weak, so I guess we are dealing with someone who's covering his reiatsu." Ichigo frowned. "That's bad. I thought it was over when I ended Aizen. But dangers just seem to follow me."

"Not very hard since your spiritual pressure flows all around you." Ichigo sent him an angry look. "Shut up. I can deal with an arrancar. Also it's almost morning I don't think he's coming back until night."

Ulquiorra sat in the store room. He was deep in thought. He wondered, how he could feel something. What he felt for the orange haired teen who almost killed him? And why he felt something anyway. He thought back to the substitute lying in his bed. Even in his sleep you could see the boy's power. Strong, despite his sorrow buried in his face. He missed seeing him awake. He missed the way those eyes shined with temper and anger, pure emotion, an open book for everyone to read.

The sun slowly disappeared behind the buildings of the city and Ulquiorra rose his head. It was time again to return to the Kurosakis' house. He knew about the danger in going back after he was almost discovered last night but there was just nothing strong enough to keep him away from the vizard.

He crosses the city fast not caring about the beautiful moon only following the attraction pulling him towards the substitute shinigami. He jumped through the window and landed without any noises on the floor.

Ichigo lied on the bed facing the window. Ulquiorra sighed. This was one of the nights he wasn't able to see his face. The face that usually contains all of Ichigo's feelings, all of his pride and determination.

Ulquiorra leaned over to look at the beautiful face. He bent over until he almost hovered over Ichigo staring down on him when he suddenly felt two hands grabbing his shoulders throwing him around and onto the bed. Stunned Ichigo glared at him. "Ulquiorra, you ... you are alive. I thought it was over when you disappeared in Las Noches. How are you … Wait why were you at my bed last night. Have you been watching me?"

Ulquiorra felt a heavy feeling pressing on his chest. His cheeks were turning red and he looked at the wall. "I … can't really tell. It's just … I don't know. I feel … something." Ichigo stared at him when he finally made himself look into the teen's eyes.

"Are you trying to tell me you are … attracted to me?" Ulquiorra looked at the boy considering what he just said. "What is attraction?" Ichigo sighed. "You seriously don't know? Well, I guess Aizen didn't teach you this. … Hm. You know, I'm actually really happy I didn't kill you. But since my hollow-self tried to … I guess I owe you. I'll show you."

With that he moved further down on Ulquiorra so he was now sitting on his thighs. His hips brushed over Ulquiorra's groin letting the blood in his body follow his movement. Ulquiorra stared up to him. Confusion dominating in his face.

" You feel weird? Don't be concerned. What did you think would happen if you are stalking me? I'd just let you go?"

Ichigo bent over so his face was hovering right above him. Slowly he moved down until his lips touched Ulquiorra's. Softly they brushed over the almost trembling ones. He breathed soft kisses against the pale skin.

As he moved up to sit on Ulquiorra's thighs again he looked into a totally shocked face. Immediately he regretted his quick action. "I'm sorry, Ulquiorra. I didn't mean to scare you. I just totally forgot you've never done anything like this before."

"It's … it's ok. I just … expected you to be … rougher not so careful." Came the quiet answer. Ichigo felt release as he finally breathed in. Again he leaned down now pressing light kisses all over Ulquiorra's face and neck. "That's good. I can be soft, you know. For you."

His hands moved down on Ulquiorra's body from his face over his chest carefully opening the white vest he was wearing. While the vest slid down on the arrancar's sides. Ichigo's hands started to rub slowly over Ulquiorra's groin. His hands moved over the hardening crotch. Happiness filled Ichigo. The espada really liked him, although he almost killed him. He was really lucky.

His kisses became more wet and passionate. He moved from all over Ulquoirra's chest up to his mouth. All the time his hands were still pleasuring the inexperienced raven head. Ulquiorra hesitantly opened his mouth letting Ichigo taste the sweet hotness of his mouth. He gasped slightly when the pressure and urge of Ichigo's hand increased. The Ichigo's mouth disappeared.

"Ichigo" Ulquiorra gasped at lips were closing around his nipple, a soft tongue flicking over it. Ulquiorra's gaze followed Ichigo's movement as he trailed his teasing assaults further down. Finally his mouth closed over the moist spot on the fundoshi Ulquiorra was wearing. The pale arrancar lifted his back and sighed again the orange haired boy's name. Said boy grinned mischievously up to the lithe man's face. His expression suddenly turning very innocent as he was asking.

"Everything ok? You want me to stop?" The already huge green eyes widened even further. Then his gaze trailed down. He was already embarrassed about getting so worked up by human emotions; it was almost impossible to get worse. "No. Don't stop." He whispered. "Thank god." Real relief was filling Ichigo's voice. "I don't' know I should've done if you'd asked me to stop."

While his hands were carefully removing the espada's underwear, he gave him a rather lovingly kiss before sliding down the lithe figure again stopping as his head hovered above the pulsing cock.

Carefully he licked up the shaft and his hands closed around the slick erection. Ulquiorra almost keened as the hot, wet cavern of Ichigo's mouth closed over his head. Everything, the swirling of Ichigo's tongue around him or the hands around him and kneading his balls, was driving him crazy. He buried his hand in the spiky orange strands feeling the vibration of Ichigo's appreciative hum increasing the pleasure. "Ichigo!"

"Good?" replied the boy not even bothering with taking his mouth off of that throbbing cock. Ulquiorra looked at him with pleading eyes, softly nodding and then laying his head back. Ichigo took it as a demand to continue so he removed his hands chuckling about the slightly disappointed sigh coming from above. The disappointment quickly vanished as he dipped his head down deep throating the surprised male. His cock was to thick and long to fit all in but Ichigo moved until he felt him hit his gag reflex. The feeling of the hot body under him was just too seducing to stop.

Slowly he started to bob hos head while his tongue was running along the vein on the underside of the straining erection swirling around the head every time he reached the tip.

Ulquiorra's moans became louder and needier with each of his movements. Ichigo was actually surprised he lasted this long. Finally as the pale muscles began to tremble and tense beneath him he quickened his pace swallowing as he reached down to the hilt.

Ulquiorra screamed at the sudden action and Ichigo moved up in order not to choke on the cum spilling out of the moaning arrancar. He swallowed as much as he could satisfied with Ulquiorra's panting and breath catching. He wiped some semen of his chin as it slipped out of his mouth. As the body under him finally relaxed he smiled up to Ulquiorra.

"Feel better now?" Ulquiorra hummed approvingly. "I feel … happy? Maybe?"

"That's good." Ichigo said pressing a chaste kiss on the soft ones of his lover. Ulquiorra blushed looking down in embarrassment. His eyes stuck to the ground suddenly widening as if they were going to fall out of his head. "I-Ichigo?" Ichigo looked into his eyes wondering what had happened. "Yeah?" Ulquiorra squirmed again. "You … you are … hard."

Ichigo looked down at himself. "Yeah. I guess I am. You just looked too damn hot squirming and panting on my bed." He smiled cutely. Ulquiorra looked down at him again and an tensing silence was surrounding them. Finally Ulquiorra broke the silence.

"Can I … see it?" Ichigo was surprised but nodded softly. "Well would be unfair if I sucked yours and you weren't even allowed to see mine, wouldn't it?"

Ulquiorra didn't seem to listen his focus was closing on the substitute shinigami's hands undoing his trousers. He slid his boxer off along with his trousers and sat completely naked – and painfully hard - in front of the staring arrancar. He watched outside the window not wanting to gaze at Ulquiorra in embarrassment.

A pale hand rose slowly and moved forward stopping only an inch away from Ichigo's member. "May I …?" Ulquiorra stopped half sentence. If possible Ichigo's face turned even redder as he was nodding. He stared into the pale feature now decorated with a slight blush and a cute concentrated expression.

The almost trembling digits were barely touching the tip of his over sensitive cock. He seemed so curious and inexperienced Ichigo was nearly ashamed for getting even more turned on by this innocent touch. He gritted his teeth to hold back any noises that could have possibly unsettled his lover. He closed his eyes and laid his head back while breath was only a bit fastening.

Suddenly Ulquiorra stopped. Ichigo's eyes shot open and he reached out to touch the blushed cheeks. "Everything all right, Ulquiorra? I didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm not a coward. I don't get scared off so easily. It's just that … I am h-hard again. Orange knitted eyebrows raised and the brown eyes slid down to catch side of a rather impressive hard-on. "Oh, that's all right. Actually it's really good. Shows you got stamina.

The relief showing on Ulquiorra's face he was quietly asking. "Uhm Ichigo?"

_He squirmed a little trying to get comfortable. He couldn't believe he was going to ask such a thing form someone so much stronger._

"Would you … would you do that … thing again?" He asked quickly looking away.

"No."

_He should have known. It had been a miracle Ichigo didn't reject him in the first place._

"But." Ichigo held up his pointer finger as if he was lecturing a student. "I know something that'll feel even better for both of us. But it's very intimate. You sure you want to do this?"

"I am. What shall I do?"

"Well you do know how sex works, right?." Ulquiorra's eyes widened. "You'd do such a thing with me?" Ichigo nodded. "But first we need to stretch properly, ok?" Ulquiorra nodded in understanding. He had read about this and knew how this worked in theory.

So he took Ichigo's hand was guiding it to his mouth. Ichigo stopped the movement and shook his head. "No, I want you to do it. He was crawling closer to his lover closing his mouth around three of his digits the feeling going straight to the arrancar's groin. After a short amount of time Ichigo let the soaked fingers slid out of his mouth. "That should be enough."

After he had said that, he laid back spreading his legs and exposed his most private parts to the shocked arrancar. "You want me t-to … do you?" Ichigo lifted his head and looked through his sighs at the espada. "You don't wanna?" Ichigo's voice seemed almost afraid. "It's more than I ever hoped for. I just really didn't expect you to ..."

"... submit? To be honest: me, too. But I think it's the right thing. I don't have a problem being uke. But I **do** have a problem with sopping right now. I feel kind of naked in my position." He grinned as the blush on the pale skin spread to his neck and chest.

Ulquiorra looked down at the boy. He sure was beautiful. His toned chest and abs. Clearly defined muscles everywhere. A proud erection lying on his stomach and the small pink hole – so enticing.

How should he deny him anything. "Of course. Uhm … how do I?" He held his wet digits up. "Start with one. You'll know when to go on."

Ulquiorra was extremely careful in the beginning which was fine with Ichigo who found the feeling quite weird. As The third finger wiggled his way into him. The pain got more urgent and he hissed.

"Did I hurt you?" Ichigo made a grimace. "It's ok. Just move on." Ulquiorra slowly drove his fingers in deeper as suddenly Ichigo's body arched under him.

"There, there. Do it again." Ulquiorra almost couldn't help himself. The sounds were making him want more. He pulled his fingers back and pushed again hard at the same ankle as before. Ichigo shuddered under him.

He sat up and came closer. "I think I'm ready now. I want more." Ulquiorra let out a moan as there stiff cocks grind together while Ichigo was straddling him and sitting into his lap. He looked into Ulquiorra's eyes while he was lifting himself up and guiding Ulquiorra's throbbing erection to his entrance.

He lowered himself down and moaned and clung to Ulquiorra as he impaled himself. The cock seemed to be splitting him open. But the pain was only ephemeral. Soon he adjusted to the sensation of being filled. "Ulquiorra? I'm going to move now, ok?" All he got was an admiring stare. Ulquiorra was totally lost in the sight of Ichigo arching in his lap. The tight heat surrounding and squeezing him.

He thought it couldn't get any better. But the pleasure intensified unbelievably as Ichigo started bouncing in his lap giving the most erotic noises. Ichigo's lips parted letting gasps escape them he was angling his thrust so he was hit on his sweet spot every time. He quickly became a mess out of moans and gasps. He needed to hold onto Ulquiorra roughly in order not to fall at his side. "I … I can't … You need to help, Ulquiorra." The arrancar who had been watching the display in front of him nodded. "What can I do?" Ichigo stilled a little on top of him slowly rolling his hips. The movement had both of them panting. "You are kind of a hollow in the end, aren't you?" The pale man frowned a little. "I'm not such a weak, dirty beast. But I'm afraid I originate from them."

"Well, I have a hollow inside me. He always talks about instinct and how one should depend on it. I usually don't agree, but I guess this time you should just follow your instinct." He appeared proud of his idea and Ulquiorra tried to find out what his instinct was telling him.

"I'm not sure. I think it's not such a good idea." Ichigo pouted. "Why? What is it saying?" While talking he grind his hips into Ulquiorra's who was expelling a deep growl. Both looked surprised. "What it tells me is … not nice. Kind of … rough."

"Oh." Ichigo said. "Not nice isn't bad. Rough is fine with me. Totally fine with me. Please just fuck me." His tone got demanding in the end but he was just too turned on to care.

Ulquiorra was fully absorbed by Ichigo's words. He had begged him. How was he supposed to say no to that? He pushed Ichigo onto his back spreading his legs wide to let him sink even deeper inside. Both were now moaning. "Please Ulquiorra, start!"

He slowly began rocking his hips enjoying the feeling of the tightness embracing him. Ichigo moaned and held onto his shoulders pulling him down into a passionate kiss.

"Harder!" He demanded Ulquiorra silently let his instinct take control. Each part of his body was telling him to just pound into that sweat-slick body beneath him. He increased his pace and pounded into Ichigo harder.

"Yes. Just like that. There." The boy sure was being loud but who was he to complain. The house was empty he checked before entering. The sounds only urged him on.

Ichigo was arching his back, lifting his hips to meet each thrust. "Ulquiorra, I-I'm close. Please help me."

Ulquiorra was feeling the heat coil in his abdomen as well he leaned back a little so he was supporting his weight only with his legs. He pulled Ichigo close with one hand each thrust while pumping him with the other.

The moans of both of them became more erratic and as Ulquiorra gave an particularly harsh thrust Ichigo screamed his cum splattering onto their stomachs. The hot convulsing walls of Ichigo's insides milked Ulquiorra and he was filling his partner with a rather big amount of seed.

Panting he collapsed onto Ichigo. As he was able to form coherent thoughts again, he figured the position had to be uncomfortable for the orange head. So he slowly moved out of him causing a gentle moan to escape the swollen lips.

As he was trying to settle himself next to Ichigo. The boy was entwining his arms around him. Pulling the smaller male close. The toned, well muscled body was almost encircling his body.

Ulquiorra had never felt saver before. His heart pounded happily in his chest before stopping a moment at Ichigo's next words.

"Ulquiorra, I feel something, too. I'm not sure if you know what it means. I think I fell in love with you." He cuddled even closer and drifted off into sleep leaving a completely confused, happy, first-time-feeling, sleepy arrancar.


End file.
